


Falling Through The Rift

by dandelion_fluff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Grammarly is my beta, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_fluff/pseuds/dandelion_fluff
Summary: rift/rift/noun1.a crack, split, or break in something."the wind had torn open a rift in the clouds"
Relationships: future relationship tags to be added





	Falling Through The Rift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is basically my first time ever writing something unrelated to school and I just wanted a place to express my creativity and ideas as well as work on my writing (which up till this point has been pretty much limited to persuasive speeches and other life draining high school projects).  
>  I don't reallyyyy know where I'm going with this honestly, but if anyone actually decides to take time out of their day to read this, then I'm very open to constructive criticism!

rift  
/rift/

noun

1.  
a crack, split, or break in something.  
"the wind had torn open a rift in the clouds"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes you can't see what's in front of you. You're your own main character so you'd never expect yourself to be the first one killed in a horror story like situation. It’s natural to assume every dangerous thing is another example of; “Ok, I know that’s a thing that exists but it’s not like I’ll ever have to deal with it”. 

That’s what ‘The Rift’ was for me. I, like most of the world, lived in blissful ignorance as to just how dangerous that thing was. All I knew was that one day it wasn’t there, then it was. A stark black line crossing right over the pacific ocean, separating the east and west sky, splitting the atmosphere into two. 

As you can probably guess, at first the world fell into a bit of a hysteria, which was not all that surprising considering it looked like god had taken a sharpie to the sky. A lot of the more religious people basically went with theories that were unnervingly similar to that actually. They said that it was god’s warning, declaring that the end was nigh. Leading scientists in the field of natural science scrambled around for an answer for a while, but they didn’t even find anything to disprove the sharpie theory. 

After a few years with no negative radioactive reaction or aliens flying out of the blackness to take over the world, it was chalked up to just another natural phenomenon. Kind of like the aurora lights but weirder. 

That was 34 years ago in the summer of 1992, and since then, every 10 years, someone would go to bed, only for the morning to come and reveal their shockingly black skin, and vacant eyes. No one can figure out what happened to them.

My name is Alina Keene, I’m 18 years old. 

The year is 2026, midsummer in Seattle. 

Remember what I said about that once every 10 years tragedy? Well.

This is my story.

**Author's Note:**

> Well! There we go!!! the prologue!!!   
> I'm gonna be honest, I'm aware that this is all very amateur but on the off chance someone becomes invested, just know that while I do plan on making this a long term project I wont just drop, school is and will always be my first priority. so just. don't expect much during exam season.  
> Again any constructive criticism is welcome! I'm looking to learn and improve!  
> That being said... please be kind... I'm a tired child who literally had to look up how to spell aurora.


End file.
